Llegue a Mexico!
by Agaue
Summary: Hao llego a Mexico, no sabe lo ke le espera
1. todo comienza asi

Han pasado 5 años  
En la casa de los Asakura.........  
  
Anna: Yoh ya levántate es muy tarde!!!  
Yoh- kien estaba dormido- cinco minutitos mas por favor!!! Anna: cuales cinco minutitos mas ni ke ocho cuartos ya levántate  
Yoh: pero Anita si son las 6 de la mañana  
Anna: mira bien el reloj son las 9 de la mañana!!!!  
Yoh: ke????  
Manta: oigan ya esta el desayuno  
Anna: si ya vamos  
Yoh: no me puedes traer aki??? Anna: no seas flojo el ke sea el shaman king no kiere decir ke puedas ser  
un flojo no si yo puedo evitarlo  
Yoh: pero Annita  
Anna: ya basta de llorikeos ya levántate  
Yoh: esta bien..... Oye y donde esta Hao  
Anna: kien crees ke soy la nana Fine yo ke voy a saber!!!  
Yoh: esta bien ya entendí ya entendí  
Mientras tanto Hao había decidido irse de casa de su hermano no aguantaba  
los gritos de la loca de Anna y de los llorikeos de su hermano no podía  
entender por ke Yoh le hacia tanto caso Hao: mi hermano es un menzo si Anna se atreviera a hablarme así no sabe lo  
ke le espera-en eso se escuchan sus tripas-ggggrrrrrrrrr- upps creo ke tengo ke buscar algo de comer...mmm veamos ke se me antoja..... En eso observa para todos lados el lugar en donde estaba estaba desierto (válgame la redundancia) en eso llamo a su espíritu de fuego...  
Hao: espíritu de fuego responde a mi llamado!!!!- se aparece- muy bien  
lleváme a donde haya algún restauran o algo así me muero de  
hambre  
El espíritu de fuego hace caso de las indicaciones de su amo y se dirige  
hacia el suroeste -ggggrrrrr-  
Hao: mis tripas van a comenzar a comerse unas a otras será mejor ke encuentre algo de comer rápido- en eso se divisa una pekeña tienda --mira  
baja ahí de haber algo de comer- el espíritu de fuego se dispone a  
descender Hao baja de la mano de su espíritu-gracias si te necesito te llamare-Hao entra a la tiendita y ve ke no hay nadie y esta completamente  
vacía, la curiosidad mata al gato y entra hasta donde se encuentra el  
mostrador.....  
  
Hao: hola hay alguien aki???? Nadie le contesta el silencio le parece un tanto extraño hasta ke se oyen  
unos sollozos Hao: hola hay alguien -dice mientras se brinca el mostrador -hola, si hay alguien conteste con un demonio!!!-seguía escuchando los sollozos-diablos para ke me molesto mejor me voy... gggrrrr... demonios mis tripas se van a  
comer una a la otra-dice mientras cruza el umbral de la puerta ke esta detrás del mostrador, en eso ve a una persona ke esta sentada en el suelo recargada ala pared y con las manos alrededor le las piernas y parecía ke  
estaba llorando, Hao intenta acercarse....  
Persona: no se acerke ni un centímetro más, ya fue suficiente!!!!!- le dice  
mientras le avienta una roca y se levanta solo era un bulto o sea una  
persona envuelta en una frazada de la cual no se distinguía si era un  
hombre o una mujer-Lárgese déjenos en paz ya tuvimos suficiente- Hao  
detiene la roca sin problema  
Hao: no te voy a hacer daño solo pasaba por aki y como ví ke era una tienda  
pensé ke aki habría algo de comer  
Persona: ni mientas ya se cuales son tus intenciones  
Hao: intenciones??? De ke hablas???  
Persona: ya se ke todos kieren terminar conmigo y con mi  
hermano. Hao: en serio??? yo ni sabia además...gggggrrrrrrrr... lo lamento debo irme  
antes de ke mis tripas se coman una ala otra Persona: mentira dices eso y cuando te des la vuelta me atacarás  
Hao: hay ya te dije ke no tengo ningún interés en pelear, además si yo  
hubiera kerido ni sikiera me hubiera tomado   
la molestia de entrar habría volado la casa entera  
Persona: snif, esta bien te creo, te confieso ke fue bastante difícil  
entrar a tu mente Hao Asakura  
Hao: como supiste......bah como sea no tienes nada de comer mejor me  
voy  
Persona: no espera- se kita la frazada completamente era una chik para asombro de Hao, y mas asombrado estaba al ver ke era bonita, uh si vaya ke lo era, busto prominente, caderas afiladas, curvas perfectas, sin contar el largísimo cabello negro y sus hermosos ojos color miel, vestía como los antiguos pobladores de la era prehispánica (si algo así como un taparrabos largo hasta los tobillos y un insulto de blusa ke a duras penas y le tapaba sus grandes atributos) -si tengo ke comer pasa , mi hermano esta dormido  
así ke te pido ke no hagas ruido- le dice mientras se dirige hacia la  
derecha en donde se ve otra pekeña casa  
Hao: esta bien todo sea por comer me muero de  
hambre...gggggrrrrrrrr  
Persona: ejejeje se nota, por cierto me llamo Xatlalli   
Hao: Xatla ke?? De donde rayos sacaron tu nombre   
Xatlalli: es mexica o azteca como gustes es lo mismo  
Hao: a bueno.... grgrgrgrgrgrgrgggggggggrrrrrrrrrr Xatlalli: creo ke tu panza esta muy impaciente anda entra solo ke no hagas  
ruido  
Hao: de acuerdo  
Bueno hasta ahi le dejo no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo " Una comida  
muy picante!!" (ignoren los op op)  
  
  
See ya!!!  
  
Yun Tao 


	2. comienzan los problemas!

Xatlalli: creo ke tu panza esta muy impaciente anda entra solo ke no hagas ruido Hao: de acuerdo Entraron ala casa y se escucharon unos balbuceos Hao: Ke es eso Xatlalli: es mi hermano tiene pesadillas se la ha pasado maldiciendo a esos asesinos de nuestros padres Hao: y por ke los buscan Xatlalli: por ke necesitan a nuestros dioses Hao: dioses?? Son shamanes y poseen dioses como espiritus acompañantes?? Xatlalli. Si asi es Hao: y ke de les sirven sus dioses Xatlalli: bueno es una laaaaaarga historia Hao: tengo tiempo de sobra Xatlalli: bueno haz escuchado hablar algo acerca de Tenochtitlan o Teotihuacan Hao: si ke fue una ciudad fundada en una laguna rodeada de islas y era gobernada por emperadores y caciques ke posteriormente fue dominada por la corona española Xatlalli: bueno sabes lo basico, veras Tenochtitlan fue fundada por los mexicas kienes estaban buscando un lugar en donde vivir o sea su "Aztlan" su Dios les dio el lugar y ellos se establecieron a diferentes deidades de hecho consideraban Dios a cualkier cosa ke les pareciera extraordinaria de ahí surgio la mitologia mexica o azteca, un dia surgio un Dios excesivamente poderoso al ke llamaron Tezcatlipoca ke reto a su deidad mayor, Quetzalcoatl, de hecho lo engaño diciendole ke tomar pulque era bueno para su salud, Quetazalcoatl se embriago y se oculto por ke tenia vergüenza de ke lo vieran asi, Tezcatlipoca aprovecho esto, ya ke sacandod e la jugada a Quetzalcoatl, el pueblo mexica kedaria desprotegido y anke existian otros dioses ninguno fue lo suficientemente poderoso por si solo como para derrotarlo, para esto el emperador MOctezuma primero ideo un plan en el cual las demas deidades el tenderian una trampa a Tezcatlipoca y lo encerrarian, se necesitaba la ayuda de todos ya ke cada uno poseia una capacidad especial para encerrarlo, todos cooperaron y fuen encerrado en la pirámide del sol la cual seria vigilada eternamente por Quetzalcoatl, prueba de ello es ke en el equinoccio primavera la figura de una sepiente emplumada baja por la largas escalinatas del templo del sol Hao. Ahora entiendo ustedes poseen esos dioses y esos locos kieren liberar a Tezca.....eso Xatlalli: asi es, toma- le da un plato con unos tacos Hao: y esto ke es?? Xatlalli: se llaman tacos Hao y saben bien??? Xatlalli: si te lo aseguro.. espero ke te guste el pi......- no temino de hablar cuando Hao ya le habia dando una mordida a los mendigos tacos alo ke Xatlalli les habia puesto salsa borracha extra picosa Hao:AHHHHHH!!!! PIK PIK!!!!! Xatlalli: en serio me pase de picante??? Hao: ues tu e tres ata a engua e urmio!!!! Xatlalli: a ver- prueba un poco de la salsa- no es para tanto la he hecho mas picosa y no grites ke vas a despertar a mi hermano, shhhhh.... Hao: ues e ieres e aa pik!!! xatlalli:abre la boca y sak la lengua Hao: e? o ejor ame agua Xatlalli: anda asi se te pasa mas rapido Hao abre la boca y Xatlalli le pone sal Hao: AHHHHHH!! se me va a escaldar la lengua Xatlalli:ke dejs de gritar Hiculi Hualula ademas ke prefieres ek se te escalde la lengua o ke la traigas dormida y ademas ke te arda la bok por le resto del dia , pero no solo te va a arder la bok si no ke te va a arder hasta la cola!!! Hao: bueno bueno, pero no me pienso comer esto Ajajaja hasta ahi le voy a dejar tengo hambre, weno volviendo con la historia, ke pasara con Hao se comerá los tacos endemoniadamente picosos??, Se despertara el hermano de Xatlalli???, Ke kiere decir Hiculi Hualula???, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo "Comienzan los problemas" y perdon pr no haber subido este capitulo antes es ke he estado ocupada con la escuela, tmb kiero agradecer a mi amiga Galataia por haberme ayudado a escribir este fic y espero sus reviews........gracias pr los ke me han enviado, les prometo ke esta historia sta con madre intentare acualizarla lo mas pronto posible adios kediso lectores hasta la vista!!!! Sayonara Angelex 


End file.
